


Podfic-Private Eyes (They're Watching You)

by kitthogian



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Neighbors, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitthogian/pseuds/kitthogian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Private Eyes (They're Watching You) by prettyasadiagram</p><p>She wonders idly if Stiles is in the know about werewolves now, or if sometime when she wasn’t paying attention, Stiles suddenly got game.</p><p>(Probably the former, she thinks, but the boy has always had potential.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic-Private Eyes (They're Watching You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyasadiagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyasadiagram/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Private Eyes (They're Watching You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534121) by [prettyasadiagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyasadiagram/pseuds/prettyasadiagram). 



Original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/534121). Please let the author know if you enjoyed their work.

[Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q7qelnwnzqnj2js/Private_Eyes_\(They're_Watching_You\).m4a)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q7qelnwnzqnj2js/Private_Eyes_\(They're_Watching_You\).m4a)


End file.
